Season Three: Awakening
by NumberEightRocks
Summary: OK, so I just posted and saw some mistakes so I'm posting again. This takes place in season three. I know it's been done before but please read. I'm sorry for OOCness and typos. Read and Review and give me some advice.


Chapter One

The Watchtower

June 26, 12:02 2016 UTC

Team year Five

"Aqualad can you pull up this info we obtained from Lex Corp, it holds information about Superboy's creation, the synthetic reach chemicals, and plans that somehow involve Godfry and Apokolips. " Tigress said walking in. "Yes but Tigress I'm going to have to-" "Aqualad!" screamed Zatanna as she and Rocket rushed in. "What is it an emergency?" His brow wrinkled with worry. Tigress snapped alert, stiff as a board but also ready to move at a moment's notice. "No Rocket and I were actually wondering if we can get back on the team. We've realized that just because we got an opportunity to team up with the big guns, we shouldn't have taken it." "Of course, you're always welcome back." He said relaxing then snapping back to attention for what he was about to say. "Welcome back, Rocket you should tell the team. Aqualad what was it you were saying?" Tigress stated. Rocket flew off her purple aura basked their faces with purple light for a second. "Right. In France random tornadoes have been occurring and none are natural or created by any means of the enemy such as magic, technology, or any other conventional means. Your mission is to investigate with Zatanna, Rocket, and Wondergirl. If it turns out to be a person with Miss Martian going to Mars Wondergirl or Wonder Woman are our next best interrogators. You're Beta squad" He stated. "We are on our way. We'll get Wondergirl and Rocket and zeta there." Zatanna said rushing to find those two. Five minutes later Beta squad was in France wandering around. It was about 12:20 in the morning when a tornado formed. "Rocket, Wondergirl find out what's causing it, Rocket try to trap it in a force bubble. Zatanna and I will get the civilians out of the way. DEPLOY!" Tigress yelled. Rocket and Wondergirl flew towards the tornado and Artemis and Zatanna went to save the poor civilians. A family of three was running and their little girl screamed. The mom screamed "No, my baby!" in English surprisingly. Tigress pushed the couple out of the way of a car. "Gnirb taht dlihc ot em!" Zatanna screamed. On a blue and gray cloud the child floated towards Zatanna and she gave her back to the parents. "Thank you so much." She started crying. "Get to safety and quickly." Tigress said. Tigress grabbed a black bow and a quiver of arrows, she pulled out her bow and shot three foam arrows at a collapsing café, it held up but a stray tire knocked it out of her hand. She pulled out her crossbow and shot three explosive arrows at a dumpster flying towards them. A car flew towards them at about 100 mph, no arrows were going to stop going at that speed "Etaerc a dliehs dnuora su!" A blue shield protected them from the car they both hoped things were going better for Rocket and Wondergirl. Things weren't going well for them. The tornado was at least 100 feet high and Rocket tried to contain it in a force bubble but there wasn't enough kinetic energy in her belt so it didn't work. Tires, cars, and pieces of rubble were flying towards her and Wondergirl; Rocket protected them and got more energy for her belt from the attacks but she didn't waste it. She fired purple beams inside the tornado and it faltered and wavered. "It's a person doing this!" Rocket shouted over the noise. "I'll go down to the source keep firing and I'll get the person when you hit him." Wondergirl screamed. Rocket gave thumbs up. As she was firing she realized it would take forever. She charged up her kinetic energy in a fist and flew down to slammed into the ground, the kinetic energy rippled into the ground and a person was knocked off the ground, Wondergirl wrapped her lasso around him and he was wearing a silver and green costume. It was very bulky like armor it had green gloves and boot and the rest was silver with goggles "Wondergirl to Tigress and Zatanna we've got the person starting the tornado and it's *gasp*" "What Wondergirl who is it!" Tigress shouted she sounded like she was rushing towards them. "It's, it's Wally." "You're lying Wally is dead. That's impossible for him to be alive" she said as she turned the corner on their street. She gasped and stopped short. Zatanna was shocked but recovered instantly. "Wondergirl start interrogating him. Now!" "Wally turned his head and whispered "Artemis." His eyes widened and he whispered "I'm back." Artemis, who had moved closer, smacked him. "We'll know who you really are when we are done but unless we ask you a question don't speak. Rocket luckily the tornado only tore up three blocks so can you start repairing and explaining what happened." "I'm on it!" she said then ran off. Ten minutes later they were on the Watchtower with the entire team save Miss Martian, Superboy, and Beast Boy, they were on a holographic message and the Justice League, Nightwing surprisingly answered. Wonder Woman and Wondergirl had their lassos around him, Zatanna was preparing a spell and Oliver and Dinah were holding Artemis close. In the past five years they've become her second parents ad Artemis was grateful for the support. "Zatanna start the spell we need to know the truth about Wally." Batman said. "Right. Lepmoc yllaW ot llet eht hturt" a small beam of white energy appeared on her finger tips and she put it in his temple. "Are you Wally West?" Artemis asked after putting her katana to his neck just in case. "Yes, we have a dog, live in Palto Alto, you revealed who you're father and sister is on December 25th 2010." he said looking a tad nervous. She dropped her sword in shock and Zatanna lifted her spell; Wondergirl lifted her lasso however Wonder Woman didn't "How are still alive they watched you die." Indicating towards Miss Martian, Beast Boy, and Superboy on the holo screen on their way back from Mars. It was something small like a tiny riot. Nightwing on a separate screen, Blue Beetle and Artemis. "I was sucked into something called the speed force. It said that I have to wait around a month to recover, but in that time I became as fast as Flash and I'm able to vibrate every single individual molecule at different times and speeds. I can also create my clothes and new uniform whenever I want to." as soon as he finished M'gann heard she started to cry with happiness. Everyone basically did with happiness giving hugs and with Artemis a big wet kiss not that Wally was complaining. "Superboy wait." Aqualad says. "In project Cadmus it said you weren't finished cloning. You only got up to fifty percent of Superman, you can have as much as ninety percent getting rid of the human DNA, enabling you flight, more speed, more strength, and his vision powers." Aqualad said. Everyone's eyes widened and Superman stepped up and said "I'll be willing to donate more Kon-El if you're willing." "You would because if so I'd appreciate it." Superboy said. Clark nodded and said "How do we go about this?" "We can use magic for you and it would only take about ten minutes." Zatanna stated. "I'd be fine with that. Conner said and he, Miss Martian, and Beast Boy walked in. Ten minutes later both were lying on a bed in the science lab. "Refsnart emos AND morf Namrepus ot Yobrepus!" Dr. Fate and Zatanna chanted. Wisp of smoke came from Clark's mouth to Connor's strengthening him. "OK let's go start training Connor." Clark said as they flew off.

*I know it's a little everywhere but it's the first chapter but it will get better. Darksied will be appearing if you guys have a little info on his army could you tell me, thanks. What new teammates do you want? No Teen Titans please but other DC characters like Huntress, Hawk and Dove, I'll take Starfire, Tempest, anybody you want to appear. Btw this takes place during season three if that wasn't clear. Sorry for typos and OOCness. Give me advice too that would be great. Bye guys*


End file.
